


Rain in the City

by ReaderRose



Series: Babbles and Drabbles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Mettaton's eyes are cameras. He can store wonderful sights forever, if he wishes.





	Rain in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for a warmup

Mettaton's eyes are cameras. He can store wonderful sights forever, if he wishes. 

He’s always saved things casually. A cute outfit in the mirror, or Burgerpants bugling something beyond belief. It's all great stuff, worthy of preservation in his archives. 

Seeing the sun for the first time was one of those moments. Obviously. But he crown jewel of the collection? 

Blooky, the first time either ever saw a rainy city night.   Ethereal, somber, and energizing, at once. 

Mettaton had to find cover from the downpour,  But blooky stayed out there, expression full of awe. 

They'd never looked so at home. 


End file.
